Shio
|-|Shio= |} This OC belongs to Soi-ke. Description As a DeathWing, Shio’s scales are somewhat translucent, and range between various shades of dark grey. Her underbelly has a slight green tint. A line of bright scarlet scales run down her spine, from her neck to the tip of her tail. She is rather short, with most of her fellow campers standing at least a head taller than her, and small and slight of frame. The DeathWing is difficult to notice in a crowd from appearance alone. Her features are soft and delicate, making her appear somewhat younger than she actually is. Her eyes are a bright hazel, and seem to sparkle with life. Shio’s exocranium is a more brass-like bone colour, and her horns taper and curve in a way reminiscent of a jester's cap. A pattern of red and blue diamonds surround her eyes, visible through the eye socket. Uniquely, the colours of her wing membranes also alternate between these two hues. Shio isn't very invested in her appearance, and will wear practically anything if it's clean enough. However, her favourite colour is blue, and she has a tendency to express that through her wardrobe. She consistently wears a small beaded earring on her right ear, hardly noticeable from more than a few metres away. She has a habit of absentmindedly fiddling with it while distracted. Personality Superficially, Shio seems every bit as laid back and enthusiastic as one would expect of a daughter of Doukerech, being seemingly able to act in a calm and measured way no matter the situation. She typically serves as a voice of reason, and is usually diplomatic enough to deal with most of the typical troublemakers at Camp Gin Chi in a way that doesn't end up with anyone in the infirmary. Usually. The DeathWing seems very amicable, and is usually among the first to greet new arrivals to the camp. Shio seems to have a keen eye for the struggles and issues other campers are suffering through, and will do her best to support and help them. She's perceptive, that's for sure. Being perceptive and understanding how others will react to your jokes is the first step to being a good comedian. She's optimistic to a point a few may consider naive. Even while faced with individuals who openly antagonize or attack her, the DeathWing will try to be negotiable, sympathetic even. Shio knows that there are no bad people, there are just good people with bad problems and bad circumstances, and that making a wholehearted effort to assist and support them is the only way to really fix the problems. One can't help but feel that the DeathWing is their friend. She's hilarious when she wants to be. She acts very non-chalant and casual with almost everybody, yet knows exactly when to take things seriously. She comes across as the type of dragon you can trust, an honest confidante who knows exactly how to make one feel better about themselves. And despite this, she comes across as entirely genuine in her behaviour. Shio would like her fellow campers to believe that this is all there is to her. A friendly, if not slightly naive, cheerful older sister-figure to the other campers. But the DeathWing hides some deeper insecurities and invisible scars. When caught between a serious conflict between two of her friends, Shio’s optimism seems to evaporate into thin-air. She'll stress out, tearing herself apart with sheer anxiety, and her usually measured and diplomatic approach towards disagreement will be forgotten altogether in favour of sheer desperation. Seeing two people she loves fight brings back memories that Shio would much rather forget. She hates being forced to take sides. While many of her friends rest easier knowing that they can rely on Shio for support, they tend to overlook how much Shio relies on them. She is deathly afraid of being alone. She's felt what it’s like to have nobody care about her, and never wants to go through that ever again. The thought of being abandoned is a source of great distress for her, and the DeathWing can demonstrate unhealthily possessive attitudes towards her friends. Shio may seem confident and carefree when faced with the opinions of others on her, but this attitude does not to extend to very close friends. She constantly fusses about what her friends think of her, and becomes extremely anxious if she suspects someone close to her thinks negatively of her, or if they feel uncomfortable with her in any regard. This often leads to full-blown paranoia, as the very idea that she might be a source of anguish in someone’s life in the same way her parents were in hers terrifies her. In short, Shio has felt alone and helpless for most of her life. It's traumatized her, and only her friends keep her anchored down. This is why she makes such an effort to make everyone feel welcome at Camp Gin Chi; she knows how badly it can hurt, and doesn't want anyone else to ever feel that kind of pain ever again. History Contrary to what her optimism and demeanour may imply, Shio’s life was anything but stable before she arrived at Camp Gin Chi. Her father, being a god of humour after all, was masquerading as a stand-up comedian in her mother’s hometown. Shio’s mother, who had long since left the small town to pursue business opportunities across the world, decided to visit her home one more time, and fell in love with the charming, witty comedian. Shio was born a few years later, and her parents’ relationship promptly imploded. For most of her dragonet life, Shio has felt alone, caught between the frequent bickering of a god and a real estate tycoon. The DeathWing would stay up at night, listening to their vicious screaming and spat insults. The marriage fell apart when Shio had barely just entered middle school, and the young, impressionable DeathWing always felt it was her fault. She felt helpless and alone and isolated, as custody constantly shifted between her parents in the years following. Shio was 14 when her father decided to send her to Camp Gin Chi, which she considers one of the few good things he ever did for her. She was much more reserved and uncertain of herself than she is now, but the DeathWing was welcomed and accepted regardless. At the time, it seemed so alien to her, being valued in a way that didn't make her feel uncomfortable. Both of Shio’s parents, while they tried to love her, would constantly use her as a tool to hurt each other. They hated the idea of the other being happy. At Camp Gin Chi, people cared about her. It was genuine affection and warmth, not motivated nor tarnished by the need to hurt other people lying just beneath the surface. It was strange to her at first, but this feeling of being loved for who she was helped Shio in a way she is forever grateful for. The daughter of Doukerech was quick to settle into life at camp. Being in a place that accepted her has allowed Shio to gradually transition to the optimistic jokester she is today. Very few campers know what she was like before, and the past four years have been the happiest in Shio’s life. Powers and Abilities ---- Laughing Dust Shio can naturally generate a green sand-like substance from her palms. When crushed, this substance releases a scented gas that has numerous psychoactive effects. Breathing in the gas results in feelings of intense euphoria, often to the point of delirium, and impaired senses and cognition. It causes the victim to vividly hallucinate humourous scenarios that they would personally find horrifying (for example, a loved one slipping on a banana peel and snapping their neck). All the while, the victim will laugh uncontrollably. The effects of the gas are directly proportional to both the amount of gas that the victim inhaled and the victim's mentality. A victim facing severe emotional challenges would be far more vulnerable than one with little self-doubt and instability. In either case, too much exposure could prove fatal. As this ability is incredibly traumatic and damaging, and because Shio has no idea of the degree to which it will affect most of her fellow campers, she practically never uses it. Shield Shio can summon a wooden round shield at will. The shield is embossed with a distorted, smiling face, with unnerving blue and red eyes. Shio can summon it again if it is ever destroyed, and can summon multiple at once. Summoning shields, especially many in succession, is tiring, and Shio usually can't summon more than a few in a single fight. She is well known for being the only camper who has never won a sparring match. Shio prefers to fight solely with her shield. She is incredibly skilled with it, capable of blocking attacks from the even the most skilled fighters at camp with ease, and is nearly impossible to hit in sparring. However, the DeathWing never actually attacks back, as she doesn't have the heart to actually hurt someone else. Shio reasons that, in an actual fight, she would be able to avoid attacks long enough to work out a better solution. Socializing As a daughter of Doukerech, Shio possesses very strong social skills. She has a profound, almost unnatural understanding of how her fellow campers are feeling, and makes good use of this understanding in conversation. She's simply a good person to talk to. The DeathWing can be very genuine and personal with her words when she wants to be, but is also respectful of other dragons' boundaries. One never feels uncomfortable talking to her. Relationships ---- Raiu- Kazeki- [[Kasaisuke|'Kasaisuke']]- [[Gin|'Gin']]- Kita- Seiza- [[Traum|'Traum']]- [[Seina|'Seina']]- [[Shida|'Shida']]- [[Kismet|'Kismet']]- [[Hana|'Hana']]- Chiharu- |-|Reference= ---- Category:DeathWings Category:Content (Soi-ke) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Work In Progress